


Late to the Party

by Nebulablu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Its just... Really short, POV Hinata Hajime, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulablu/pseuds/Nebulablu
Summary: Hajime manages to figure out all of the secrets before Makoto intervenes. Junko decides to take matters into her own hands, and show them what they look like, giving them small impressions of their current selves. Bad idea tbh.(While reading this, keep in mind that I wrote it in thirty minutes after the idea popped into my head and I haven't watched the 6th trail for dr2 in… a while… years… Anyway! Have a shitpost treated kinda seriously.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime & Owari Akane & Sonia Nevermind & Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Sonia Nevermind, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Late to the Party

Hajime stares at the phone across from him, showing a girl with blond pigtails. He can hear his fellow survivors yelling at Junko Enoshima but the words don't register. He knows they're trying to deny her claims, even if he's already presented all evidence pointing to her being correct. Even they know it's a lost cause.

"Well… if you still refuse to believe me, then I can just do this!" As the phone starts laughing, the giant version of the girl starts moving, slapping her hand on the floor. It splits slightly, like an earthquake, certain cracks moving forward and circling everyone's podiums. Hajime watches as what looks like glass erupts from the floor, trapping them all in individual circular prisms.

Souda starts pounding on the glass, Sonia rests her hands against it, Akane presses her back against it and tries to use her legs and arms to split the cage like an egg, Fuyuhiko swings his head around to examine it, and Hajime continues staring at the girl. Fuyuhiko's yell of alarm led them to look at him and follow his gaze, finding tops descending to cover the only opened side.

They try to do anything to stop it, but the lids continue coming closer until all but Hajime's clear tube are covered. His lid stays hovering above him as Junko's voice rings out once more.

"Let's do everyone else first, Hajime's is much too exciting to be lumped in with the rest!"  _ Why... _

Hajime turns and watches as a cloudy substance starts filling his friend's containers until he can't see them unless they smack against the wall. It stays like that for a few, tense seconds filled with more laughter. She never stops, it oozes into his ears, as annoying as nails on a chalkboard.

The lids shoot off, cloudy substance leaking out and spilling to the floor like fog as the glass lowers. They all look drained, Souda is practically limb on the podium, Akane would fall without it holding her up, Sonia is wavering from side to side, and Fuyuhiko is cradling his head. They're all in different clothes, splattered in dry blood. Sonia looks as though she's wearing a wedding dress, but it's certainly not white anymore, Souda has a giant wrench somehow, beanie abandoned, Akane is a lot thinner than her usual healthy chub, showing signs of starvation through her open shirt and tight black crop top, Fuyuhiko is… still wearing similar clothes based on what Hajime can see.

_ This… must be what they look like outside. Or, what they usually look like. They wouldn't wear that to convince the Future Foundation that they're only missing students of Hope's Peak and not Ultimate Despair- That's a really bad smell. _

"How are you guys not bothered by the smell?" At his words, all his fellow survivors turn to Hajime, seemingly confused. "It smells worse than all the bodies we've found in here."

Akane jumps and starts sniffing, wrinkling her nose after a moment, "You're right… I didn't even notice."

"Huh?"

"'How'd you not notice, you have the strongest nose amount us!' Is that what you're going to say? HAHAHAHAHA! THE NOSE GETS USED TO SMELLS IT'S AROUND OFTEN DUMBASSES! Did you siwwes fowget how nowses work?" Junko quickly flashes through three personalities, ending on her "cutesy" one, "Anyways, it's twime fowr de man of de houwr! HAHAHAHA!" Her personality breaks as she starts laughing again, despite this most likely not amusing her in the slightest. 

Looking up, they find Hajime's lid finally closing, gas starting to fill his containment as he starts pounding on the glass with his fist, the calls of his friends muffling around him. From the bottom, metal arms erupt and grab him to try and hold him still.

"Calm down. She's giving you your Despair era bodies. She's not erasing you."

Hajime finds himself relaxing at the voice, muscles relaxing as he goes limp, head falling forward with closed eyes.

\----------------------------

"Owh? He's relaxed! Dat's funny, none of you stwopped fwighting!" The remaining are crowding around Hajime's hidden form in concern. Akane and Fuyuhiko are hitting the glass, despite knowing how useless it is. "How… DESPAIRING!" The image on the phone starts drooling as she presses her fingers to her cheek, drawing a few droplets of blood with her fake nails.

The lid finally pops off, glass receding to reveal what Hajime looks like now. His friends back up a little, not wanting to be so close he falls on them. To their surprise, that's not what happens.

They watch as Hajime stands tall, confident looking as his hair twirls around him, much longer and darker than before. Souda urges them to return to the podiums where they catch Hajime's eye color, a startlingly bright red that's piercing the phone screen with burning intensity.

"Enoshima-" "AAAAAAAAHHH, KAMUKURA-SAMA!" The mostly monotone voice is cut off by screaming as Junko starts bouncing, seemingly excited at Hajime's change. If you could even call him Hajime, with him acting like a whole different person.

The world glitches around them, the giant Junko blinking out of existence. There's silence as Junko blinks, "Oh. So you found out how to access the code from within. How Despairing, seems like I'm going to fail. You're not fully Kamukura, just Izuru but with morals and the ability to express his emotions. Makes sense, I can feel the Despair of disappointment coursing through my veins." She grabs her hair, faking tears with a blank tone.

Then the phone explodes. It's sudden and loud, causing multiple people to cover their ears and eyes and duck. Once the noises stop, they look up to find the phone pieces on fire, scattered around them.

"T-That was a bit excessive, soulbro!"

"Enoshima is an inconvenience… annoying." Hajime had finally turned towards his friends, eyes much softer but face still unused to expressions. There's a few small clicks and the burning metal crumbles into dust.

As soon as all of it is dust, multiple people appear. A small boy with fluffy brown hair, a tall blond boy whose 60% leg, and a girl whose hair is either a really light purple or a white that looks purple because of how much purple she's wearing.

They smile, subtly for two of them, but still a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 1,049 words
> 
> This only took me thirty minutes, so I promise I'm still working on the Ghost Loop AU. Its already longer than this and it's still morning, but that chapter is meant to have two days in it instead of one so it's just... Gonna take a while. I'm doing this in my free time after all.


End file.
